What Measure Is Pet?
by Omega Ultra
Summary: One-Shot: What happens when you mix a bored Lana, a busy family, some mud and the find of a lifetime? In the Loud House, hilarity and some sibling fighting ensues.


**A/N Hey guys, since I've got plenty of story requests here's another one-shot! The prompt for this story was: Lana adopts a pretty rock. R &R!**

"As you know by now, us Loud siblings are really different." Lincoln declares while he steps out of the Loud House, "For example, I'm the only boy in the family, the girls tend to be really different too, for example one likes fashion while another loves science." Immediately after that, his younger sister Lana splashes him with some mud, "And at least one of us likes the mud."

"Hey Linc, wanna join me?" Lana asks with a hopeful tone, "There's plenty of mud to go around! Come on, it'll be fun!"

Linc shakes his head, "No thanks Lana, mud's not my thing remember?"

"Aww come on Lincoln! It'll be fun!" She responds with a whining voice, "Besides, remember the last time you guys decided not to spend time with me?" Then her frog jumps onto her head and she continues, "You remember don't you Hops!" The frog croaks in agreement, "It just happened too!"

Lincoln responds, while tilting his head with curiosity, "Nope, tell me."

"Fine," Lana sighs, "I'll tell you."

 _Six Hours Earlier…_

The day started like any normal spring day in Michigan, ya know, with torrential rain. But hey, I don't have a problem with that, heck I enjoyed it! There was plenty of mud to roll around in! But alas, a mud pile is only as fun as the friends you get to play with. So who better than my reptiles?! They love the mud! Charles and probably Cliff do too, but I couldn't find them!

So I stood by the front window just waiting for my chance to strike. _"Soon."_ I thought, _"Soon, the rain will stop and the mud will be ready to play in!"_

I waited and waited. Yet, as soon as I gave up hope, the rain stopped. I put on the most serious face I could, before I declared, "It's time." Then I bolted up the stairs and into my room… only to find Lisa carrying all of my reptiles.

"Yo Lisa, what are you doing with my pets?" I asked, and I titled my head for emphasis.

"Oh nothing." She responded with most nonchalant voice she could muster, "I'm just going to borrow them for an important experiment!" And before I could respond she was out the door with my reptiles

"Dangit!" I shouted, "Who am I going to play in the mud with now?!" That's when Lola walked in, "Hey sis!" I shouted.

"Yeah Lana?"

"Wanna play in the mud with me?!"

A look of disgust overtook her face, "Eww! You know I hate mud!"

So I chuckled, "Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to ask though."

"Maybe Lynn or Leni could hang out with you know how they spend more time near mud then everyone else!"

I thought for a moment, and responded, "Good idea! Thanks Lola!"

"No prob sis." She responded and I ran out of our room.

It took a few minutes of vigilant searching, but I eventually found Lynn playing ball outside. So I ran out to her with, "Yo Lynn! Wanna hang out?! There's plenty of mud to play in!"

She continued playing ball and remorsefully answered, "Sorry Lana I've got to go to a game in a few."

"Aww dangit!" I say, while letting my arms go limp in frustration, "Well do you know where Leni is? Maybe she'd…"

"Leni's busy taking her fifteenth driving test." Lynn answered, "So she won't be home for a few hours."

"Dangit!" I shout, before storming off and muttering, "Lynn's busy, Leni's busy, Lisa's got my reptiles, and Lola, Lori, Luan, Luna and Lily wouldn't want to play in the mud!" so I walked over to the front door and opened it, only to reveal our mom holding Cliff and Charles in pet carriers.

"Mom? What are you doing with our pets?" I asked, and she answered, "Don't worry Lana, I'm taking them to the vet, they'll be back in a few hours."

"Well that's just great." I mutter, my annoyance becoming even more prevalent.

"See ya honey." Mom said before walking passed me, into the car and driving away.

So I turned around and jumped into the nearby pool of mud, "I guess this'll be fun on my own!" and I rolled around like usual… well, except as soon as I tried to do a mud dive, I ended up feeling a sharp pain in my arm.

I rubbed my pained arm, before looking for the culprit… which turned out to be a rock buried in said mud. "Huh, weird." I whispered before pulling the darn thing from the mud and running back inside. Within a few moments, I had washed it off, and revealed the blue crystal buried with a stone casing.

"Whoa!" I said, "This is so cool!" I had heard of people having rock pets before but this, this seemed different, almost as if it were my new best friend! So I decided to spend the day with my new rock pal. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?!

We played in the mud, went out to lunch, heck we even spent time in the shower together! It was fun. Eventually I ended up lying on my bed holding my new rock friend above my chest.

That's when Lisa and Lola walked into the room. "Hey guys." I greeted, and Lisa responded, "Thank you for the use of your reptiles, my experiment was a success because of them!" She shook a vial of green liquid and continued, "I have managed to extract the gene that gives some reptiles to ability to regrow limbs!"

Both Lola and I looked at her in confusion.

"Remember how SpongeBob regenerates? Basically that"

Lola then asked, "So what are you doing Lana?"

"Oh, I'm just hanging out with my cool rock friend!" I then held up the rock for them to see, "I named him Chester!"

Lisa adjusted her glasses in response, "Oh my…" She went, her voice filling with surprise.

"What is it Lisa?" Lola asked.

Then Lisa ran over and took Chester in her own hands, "Lana! You found blue aluminum oxide!"

I immediately took it back and answered, "Blue what?"

"You found a sapphire!" She shouted.

"A sapphire?!" Lola went, before looking up, as if imagining what she could do with a sapphire-themed dress… only for our other six sisters to burst in with, "You found a sapphire?!"

"Uh-oh." I went before bolting out the nearby window, sling down the roof and into a backyard mud pile with, "You're not getting Chester!"

Lori stuck her head out the window and declared, "We'll see about that!" her eyes went big with delight, "Imagine what we could do with a sapphire!" only for Lynn to push her to the side and jump out the window as well, within seconds she was down in the backyard with me.

"Lynn! Please don't take Chester!" I begged and she responded with, "Calm down Lana, I won't take your rock. Not sure about the others though." Then she grabbed my arm, "Now come on, we have to get away before they get here!" And with that she pulled me back into the house.

Immediately, our other sisters confronted and tried to dog pile us in an attempt to get Chester, but I was able to jump away and land on the kiddie table… only for Lola to jump on it with me and attempt to grab the rock. Yet, before she could, Lucy appeared and pushed her to the side with, "Lana get away, this won't stop until they get your rock." I nodded and replied, "Thanks Lucy!" Then I ran off, under the grown-up room with three sisters following.

Lori tried to follow me under, but to no avail, while Leni did follow me and ended up knocking herself out by banging her head on the table. _"Another down, three more to go!"_ I thought. Before scampering out from the table and running into the living room… only for Luan to stand in my way with, "Hey, what did the rock say to the girl?!" And before I could answer she responded, "I'm your best friend come with me!"

That's when Luna comes in with an amp and guitar and strums so loud that it sends Luan tumbling back.

I then hopped the couch and ran out the front door, with Lori in hot pursuit. After running in circles in the yard, she stopped and put her hands on her knees in exhaustion. Finally, she commanded, "Stop!" She shouts before continuing, "Loud sisters, attention!" immediately all nine of us were standing in line.

"I think Lana wins this. She found the rock so she should get to keep it." Lori said with a defeated tone, and the rest of the sisters nodded in agreement.

And with that they went back inside and left me here.

* * *

"And that's what happens when you ignore people Linc!" Lana finishes.

"What, the family gets torn apart over a rock… again?" He replies with a hint of skeptisim.

"Yes, that's exactly what happens." Lana responds, "Now will you join me in the mud?" Then she puts on begging eyes, "Please big bro?"

So Lincoln sighs, "Fine." And joins his sister in the mud pit.

9-14 13-15-20-8-5-18 12-15-21-4 8-15-21-19-5 23-5 6-9-7-8-20 15-22-5-18 18-15-3-11-19 20-15-15! 20-8-5 16-15-23-5-18 15-6 20-8-5 18-15-3-11 3-15-13-16-5-12-19 25-15-21!

 **A/N So tell me what you guys thought of this! I'm using these one-shots to practice writing faster, hence why I'm sending these out once a week.**

 **By the way, feel free to send me story prompts and challenges!**


End file.
